If you make potions, you need chemestry
by Mrs.Hermione Jane Snape
Summary: hermione, snape, and a, a........ WEASLY BABY?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter the series, trust me if I did Severus would be the farthest from dead.

Preview- Severus and Draco have been evicted from the Dark lord's circle, for being unfaithful to their master. There are now very large bounties on their heads. Now they are only faithful to the order.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Its was Christmas Eve, Our gang's [the order] favorite holiday. Every Year Molly hosts a spectacular Party, and everyone is invited to HQ and we laugh and get drunk like it's the last time that we ever could do so. Molly, bless her heart cooks so much food and serves to much alcohol. But we don't care, because those are most of our favorite things. All of the men, decided to get especially drunk this year, because The Dark Lord is starting to come to an end. Severus was assigned to brew his strongest sober potions, as if they think they will have any effects on them, being so drunk.

Well, anyway Severus and Myself just arrived at the party . We have been "a thing" As the muggles refer to a couple. Our relationship was easy, and simple. We were both professors at the same school and spent a lot of time together, but spent just enough time apart.

We had just arrived to HQ from Hogwarts and was warmly greeted by Molly, followed by the rest of the gang that was there. Apparently we were the last to arrive, and the last ones completely sober. Unfortunately many of the members were eather, out of town, or dead so it limited to people that were actually there.

" Merrrry Christmassss Guyssssssssss" Harry's voice was slured from the fire whisky that Molly clearly offered too much of.

"Merry Christmas to you too Harry" I voice sounded completely normal for now, but it probably wouldn't change, because I'm not a big drinker.

"You came just in time for dinner, dear" Molly dragged her two unwilling accomplishes into the kitchen. They were Ginny and Myself.

"Wow Molly, This is Magnifacent!" My eyes scanned the little shack of a kitchen.

"Think nothing of it dear, Could you tend to the gravy 'Mione?"

_In the other room…._

"Come on Sevvy, play Fire Skippin' with us" Draco annoyed Severus

"I'm a scholar, not a frat boy you dunderhead"

"You are such a Gobber!"Ron commented

"A Gobber?" Severus gave him that look

"It's an insult, If anyone you should know"

"I'm sorry Ronald, I actually passed my classes" Severus was obviously pleased with himself.

"Yea, well at least I'm not anti-social"

"Ooooooooooooooh" the rest of the bunch edged them on.

" I have girlfriend. I know won-won is sexually frustrated, Draky poo isn't what he used to be in the bedroom "

"Piss off Snape!"

"Gladly"

Severus walked off into the dining room, a big fat sneer on his face.

"Ah, Severus would you mind setting the table?" Molly asked.

"do I have a choice?" he mumbled to himself.

"I don't think so love" I whispered in his ear as I passed by.

" She has always kind-of scared me, ever since that howler." He told me.

We finished our duties for dinner and we were ready to call everyone in to eat.

"Dinner!" Molly hollered real loud.

Everyone started filing into the dining room, and seats started filling up. Seats

Were pretty random in pattern, couples with couples, singles well, patching in the

Empty spots. Then dinner began.


	2. Chapter 2

I really could'nt explain the food she cooked. Some magical recipes

Such as "Mermaid Stew" which was the farthest from appetizing on

my part, it wasn't the taste that bothered me, it was more of that it

well, looked at you. It had eyes in it! It made my stomach churn

slightly. Then she made some home favorites, mashed potatoes and

gravy were my favorite personally. As you could imagine there was a

lot of "Weasly Chatter" as Severus calls it. It means a lot of talk,

and dramatic gossip about nothing. [kinda' like F.R.I.E.N.D.S] We

chattered and listened to quitage stories, and business issues,

Then we somewhere, somehow got into our interment lives.

No matter how scaring, or funny they were they just kept

Spitting out the mouths of us, it went all the way around the table

until it was my turn. Everyone turned to look at me with great and

rising content.

"Um…..Well, I um" I started at it

"She don't have one, all of them are her favorite!" Severus

Called out, putting his arm around my shoulder. He turned his

head and smiled at me briefly. Everyone laughed.

"I know how that feels!" Ron retorted, he turned his head to

lavender and wink. Laughter resumed, as well as the loud

conversation. I kept my eye on that couple. I saw Ron creep his

hand under the table, towards Lavender, then she bit her lip with

pleasure. I knew what was going on and it made me gag! I can't

believe I have ever had feelings for Ron! Yuck!

The next thing I knew we were on the couch, in the living

room. I was pretty sure that we were opening gifts. I watched

Santa walk into the room, he was wearing his red velvet hat and

Coat with white trim, dull black boots, and plain pair of dark

pants, jean or leather I did not know. When I finished examining his

wear I took a look at his face. It was……OMG. Snape?!? My sugar

Bear, sweet heart, Dark Angel? SANTA?!? I couldn't stop myself

from laughing, it was hilarious!

"it's sexy……"I giggled

"it's not my fault! They made me!" Severus pointed

To Fred and George like a child avoiding trouble. Our heads turned

To the twins in unison, they shrugged their shoulders innocently.

"Does it matter, we're together and were having fun" We agreed.

Severus started to hand out gifts, from "the sack 'O doom".

I received a letter, from him oviously. I opened it to a poem,

She was there. He was there.

He watched her, she watched him.

Her eyes sparkled, His eyes glowed.

Then there was a sound

Bells were ringing.

Birds were singing.

He lifted the vale.

He looked into her eyes, and saw the beauty

That was there all along,

I pronounce you man and wife.

Oh my god. I think Severus just proposed.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't speak. I tried to, but only tried grunts came out of my mouth. Tears. Tears of joy. Or surprise or what ever the many emotions I was feeling showed it self.

"yes" I showed my teary make-up streaked face.

'Yes what dear?" molly and the rest of them looked at me as if I

were insane.

Severus got up. He left his cap behind on his seat. Like a formal

sign of respect. He gently, and lovingly clasped my hand in

between his two. He pulled a velvet box out of the coat pocket.

" Hermione, love. Its only been 2 years since we were together.

Ever since your face apered in my class, I just new you were

the one that I needed to spend the rest of my life with. Please,

marry me."

"yes" I jumped into his jolly body. Burring my face into his

shoulder. I felt so protected. He held me close. He was warm,

comforting. It felt good.

Molly started clapping, then Arthur, Ron, Lavender, and so on.

"congrats! Good for you! About time!"were randomly called.

He flipped me around so I could rest in his lap to watch the

others open their gifts. There was a range of sweaters, and

books, pictures, and smiles. Nothing special. By the time

we were through our little party was over, and it was time

to go home. Severus and myself didn't mind. We were ready to

do, well you know. He could tell I was hot because I couldn't

stop fidgeting and saw swaying side to side.

We said our good-byes and ran into the flu passage. When we

arrived home we were throwing clothes every which way. Our

lips inseparable. We were completely naked and in bed. He was

pulsing into me. He was thick, and long. It didn't take long until

we were in orgasim. Damn! It felt soo good! We repeated this

for hours. He thrusted into me, and played with my breasts,

while never letting go of his kiss.


End file.
